


Families You Make

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [496]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: elise-nic asked: I was wondering if you would be willing to do something with the prompt of a leverage/the librarians crossover "Ezekiel Remembers"?





	Families You Make

Ezekiel Jones has a family in the traditional sense of the word, of people just like him.  That probably explains why they don’t get along.  At all.  Ever.

And he knows it’s a stereotype, knows what Cassandra and Stone and Baird and Jenkins all think, poor little thief, made that way with his broken family and broken home.  He lets them think what they will, let’s them picture a hovel and screaming parents, or maybe no parents at all, a ragtag group of siblings.

His family are all thieves, damn good ones too – the family home is more, technically, a ‘castle’ and his parents are partners in and out of the vault.  There’s less yelling, more sarcasm and snide comments at dinner along the lines of ‘so when are you stealing the Hope Diamond, dear?’

Ezekiel Jones likes Ezekiel Jones.  But one of him is definitely enough for any room.  An entire room full of Jones’ has him itching to call up the backdoor and get the hell out of there.

His family will never, ever meet anyone from the Library, even if he has to burn a few buildings to make sure of it.

Ezekiel’s phone buzzes, an arrhythmic pattern assigned only to one number, and he smiles as he unlocks the message, itself a code only known to those in the now.  Next to him, Cassandra tries to unobtrusively read over his shoulder.  She’s so unsubtle, it’s adorable.  He leans into her as he pockets his phone again.  “Apparently I’m on cake duty for the birthday party tonight,” he offers, throwing them a bone they don’t even know they’re close to sniffing out.

“Party?”  Ezekiel hopes Cassandra’s eyes never stop lighting up at the idea of a party, hopes she never stops thinking of parties as cakes and streamers as pretty dresses.  He’s happy to do the sarcasm and cynicism for both of them. “Like a family birthday party with, like, pin the tail on the donkey, or like a, you know, grown up party with drinking and…” Cassandra wracked her brains for an example.  “Not pin the tail on the donkey?”

“I thought you didn’t get along with your folks,” Stone adds, more spear-fishing than angling for clues.  

Ezekiel smiles at him sunnily and strings him a little further along.  “Nah, not my family, mate.”  His phone buzzes again in his pocket, no doubt a reminder to go for chocolate, chocolate, and more chocolate.  “My, uh, my mentor.”

Now all eyes are on him, but his fellow Librarians know now when to push, and went to leave the silence to suck the words right out of him. Ezekiel had almost forgotten how nice it was to be around people who just  _got_  you.  “I didn’t know you had a mentor?” Baird asked finally, her hands resting easily on her open book as she leaned forward with a smile that had no doubt broken weaker men.

Ezekiel winks, clicks his tongue, considers a finger gun for a minute before deciding to keep that in reserve.  “To be this great takes practice, years of work, learning at the feet of the master.”

Stone chuckles as he comes around the table to stand next to Cassie.  “I can’t see you at the feet of anyone, unless it’s to steal their shoes.”

That yanks an delighted laugh out of Ezekiel, his fingers flying as he texts the joke to Hardison. He’s rewarded with a string of laughing emojis only a second later.  Cassandra frowns as she watches him text.  “How does one  _get_  a thievery mentor, anyway?”  She shrugged at the room.  “I mean, do you take out an ad on Craigslist?”

Ezekiel gently knocks into her side as he gets a thumbs up reply to his latest text.  He tucks his phone away.  “In my case,” he admitted, smiling at the memory.  “It involved putting hands on a very lovely Klimt just as she was in the process of heisting it herself.”

“She?” Cassandra’s eyes lit up at the discovery of another dropped clue.

“She.  Parker.”  

Over by the desk, Baird half-rose in recognition of the name, the most famous and shadowy figure in the crime world.  “ _The_  Parker?” she asked, incredulous.

Now was the time for finger guns.  Ezekiel rocked on his heels happily as Baird took a moment out from her surprise to glare at him.  “Just Parker.  And it’s her birthday.”  He patted his phone in his pocket.  “And you’re all invited.”  He leaned into Cassandra to add in a whisper.  “We just need to acquire a chocolate cake on the way.  Wanna come?”

Cassandra’s squeal of delight spoke for all of them.  Even Jenkins was pulling on his coat as they assembled by the back door.  Ezekiel glanced over his team, and nodded.  He much preferred families you chose anyway.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Night at the Bar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456939) by [Girlwholoveswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwholoveswords/pseuds/Girlwholoveswords)




End file.
